After the Test Drive
by InevitablyWicked19
Summary: Season 1. The day after Bo and Lauren had that test drive night at the Dal. Before the case where Kenzi got sick for eating that foot soup happened. A oneshot of what I would've liked to see happening between them after that night.


**A/N:** Hi there! So this is the first piece I have EVER written, not just fanfiction, I mean in general. And me posting this is 100% pokiepup's fault. She has been telling me that I should give it a shot for a while now, and today I decided to do it. It's just a small oneshot and I hope it's not terrible.

**Bo's POV**

I stand in the doorway of her lab in silence, just watching her. She's looking into her microscope, pulling back just to make notes.

_'God, she looks so sexy when she's in geek mode'._ Well, actually she looks sexy about 150% of the time. Even when she was just sitting on my couch wearing a button down shirt she looked ridiculously sexy.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since last night. Since our "test drive". I had such a good time with her, she seemed so free and full of joy, a whole new side of her that I had no idea existed. And her aura… I bite my lip when I remember how hot her aura was burning last night, her curiosity was definitely not scientific, at all. I close my eyes when I remember how we almost kissed, I was dying to close all the distance between us and take her lips with mine, but I couldn't… I can't, I don't want to hurt her, I WON'T hurt her and I still don't trust myself enough, especially with how much I care about her.

I start walking towards her, my boots making some noise, no matter how carefully I walk, but she doesn't hear me, she's so focused on her work, she has no idea I'm right behind her now. I lean forward, and over her shoulder I whisper, "Afternoon Doctor". Bad idea. Next thing I know her fist is punching my nose less than one second after she turned around.

"Oh shit!" She says jumping from her stool as I step back from the punch. "Bo I'm so sorry, you scared the hell out of me. Are you ok?" She asks with her eyes full of concern for me, how can she be so cute even after she almost broke my nose?

"Nice to see you too". I say rubbing my nose, noticing a little drop of blood coming out of it. "I just made a mental note never to surprise you again when you're working". She laughs softly, and I can still see she feels bad for punching me, I guess that's a good sign, she doesn't like it when I'm hurt, yeah it's definitely a good sign.

I'm about to clean the blood off my nose with my hand, but she stops me. "Please, at least let me clean that up for you". A soft smile appearing on her face and I feel like I'm melting. The effect this woman has on me is unbelievable. I just give her a goofy smile and she leads me to the examination table so I can sit there and she goes to one of her cabinets and brings some bandages so she can clean up my nose. Just as she starts to do so, I cringe a little from the pain. Wow, I did not see that coming. 'How badass of you succubus' I curse to myself and meet her eyes, I can see she's trying not to laugh, but she's doing a poor job at it.

"Yeah, laugh it up, it hurts, and this is your doing" I tell her with a playful tone.

She starts cleaning off the blood again and this time I do my best not to move an inch. I succeed and I mentally pat myself on the back. Lame accomplishment I know, but I don't want to seem like a wuss to the woman I… I trail off from my thoughts when I notice that she's done. She disposes of the bandages and looks back at me. She gives me that smile of hers, the one that made me smile like an idiot both inside and out. She starts walking towards me, stopping when she's just a few feet away from me. "So what brings you here? Besides of course wanting to be punched on the nose" her comment makes us both chuckle and I can't help but get lost in her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that always told me so much. Even at times where she was trying to be strong and not to show emotions; her eyes gave her away every time.

"Well aside from the obvious" I point at my nose and laugh "I just wanted to drop by and thank you for last night. Even if I still can't go all the way, I feel like I'm making progress and it's all because of you". I smile at her to let her know I mean every word I just said. She returns my smile and I can see how much my gratitude means to her. "Besides, I got to see 'After Hours Lauren', and can I just say, I definitely need to see her again". Just as I say those words, I can see her blushing shyly, looking down and shoving her hands in her labcoat pockets.

After a few seconds she looks up, meets my eyes and with a smirk on her face says "Well, if you're good, you just might see her again tomorrow night". Her smirk widens even more as she sees me bite my lip. 'Two can play this game' I think to myself and decide to quickly take action. "I can be very good doctor, and I also can be very bad" I make sure to emphasize the last two words and I can see her catch her breath. The smirk that she had is on my face now.

I can't help but smile, I smile at how easily we can be so playful with each other. I can't help it, she drives me crazy, when I'm with her she's all I can think about. I just want her, I want all of her. I don't give a shit that she's human; I'm not gonna live by those fae bullshit rules. When I see her smile back at me, her eyes going to my mouth, like she's wondering how my lips taste, and then back to my eyes. That simple action makes me so vulnerable and I can't believe it but I like feeling this way because of her.

I jump off the table and quickly walk towards. I want her, I need her… now, and her aura tells me she wants me and needs me too. I close the short distance between us, our lips almost touching, I can feel her soft breath on my lips. I'm scared but at the same time there's this confidence that I start feeling, confidence that tells me I can do this, that I won't hurt her, that somehow I'll find the strength to control my urges.

"I think I want another shot" I say softly and my voice showing how much I mean it and how badly I want her to say yes.

She doesn't say anything. She just smiles and brings her lips to mine in a sweet kiss, it's a teasing kiss at first, like a first kiss should be, it's soft and slow, not rushed. We take our time to get to know our rhythm. As we start to deepen the kiss, I realize that there is no chi flowing from her mouth to mine, I can't believe it but I'm not feeding, and I don't feel any need to do it.

This is completely new for me. But as I hear her moan softly against my lips, I stop thinking about that and decide to just enjoy this moment, I decide to get lost in this woman that came into my life to change it, to change me. I decide that even though I know things are going to be difficult, I will fight for her, for us. At this very moment, I feel content, relaxed, happy, but most of all, I don't feel like the monster I've been feeling like all these years.


End file.
